


Forget This Ever Happened

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: A princess falls for a warrior woman, Bisexual Anna (Disney), Bisexual Female Character, Disaster Bisexual Anna, F/F, Girl in uniform, Internalized Lesbophobia, Lesbian Character, lesbian cassandra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: Anna realizes she is bisexual.





	Forget This Ever Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Patti Murin’s adorkable interpretation of Anna when she meets Hans for the first time in Frozen the Broadway Musical.

It was the anniversary of the coronation of Queen Elsa of Arendelle.  And things would be different this time.

Just as Elsa had gone to great lengths to make her sister’s birthday a memorable one a few weeks ago, Anna felt obligated to make amends for the events surrounding the coronation.  She especially wanted things to end on a far more positive note.

Already, things were looking up.  Princess Rapunzel was supposed to be returning, so Anna had that to look forward to.  In fact, she was on her way down to the docks to greet the young woman right now.  Though they had very little interaction before, they had become fast friends largely due to their gregarious personalities.

Anna was already in her ballgown for the evening, an outfit very similar to the one she had worn a year ago.  As she waltzed through town taking in the sights and savoring the excitement, she reminded herself this was going to turn out okay.  _Everything’s going to be fine.  Elsa’s fine.  She’s not shutting you out anymore.  The gates won’t close after tonight.  There’s nothing to worry about._

As she approached the docks, her eyes scanning for the famous princess with the long golden hair, something caught her attention.  A different woman - a very different woman - with short, messy black hair.  She was wearing a red shirt beneath a gold-colored chest-plate emblazoned with the sun.  She had black pants and boots and white gloves; her uniform was spotless.  She was sitting on a crate and focused on sharpening her sword.  Suddenly, Anna had flashbacks to a similar woman from a painting in the castle gallery:  a noble and brave woman astride a horse leading armies to victory.

“Hi.”

The woman looked up, surprised that anyone would actually want to start a conversation with her given her demeanor.  “Hello.”

Anna felt a little…strange.  The way this woman spoke, the look in her hazel eyes; it was not unfriendly, just guarded.  She seemed a bit annoyed at having been interrupted from her task, yet not dismissive.

“Can I help you?”

“No, no, I’m just looking for someone,” Anna said, waving aside the question.

“Well, I hope you find them,” the woman replied, returning to her sword.

“Yeah,” Anna concurred, absentmindedly watching this mysterious woman working.  Watching the way she ran her hand along the blade, her face fixed with a look of intense concentration.  Anna had never seen anyone like her before, and it was hard to look away.  This kept up for a few seconds before she realized what she was doing.

The black-haired woman could tell a pair of teal eyes remained fixed on her.  “You seem like you need something.”

“Pfft, no, I don’t need anything,” Anna laughed.

The soldier looked up, a skeptical look on her face.  For some reason, Anna now felt a little sweaty and extremely nervous.

“I mean, I’m just not experienced talking with…real live women soldiers,” Anna clarified, grinning awkwardly and gesturing with her arms out to her sides.  She paused before adding, with the same awkward gesture, “But I wanna be.”

A really awkward pause settled in, with Anna quickly going over what she said and the woman looking a bit surprised and unsure how to respond.

With a shrug, she replied, “Good for you.  Though I doubt you’ll find many soldiers who are women.”

“Oh, yeah haha, I guess you’re right,” Anna tried to laugh it off but couldn’t stop herself from rambling.  “It’s just nice to see a girl who looks good in a uniform.  Not that I’m saying women only look good in uniform, you know, I get that it’s not practical.  I mean, I’d look silly in one, but you look amazing.”  Just a moment too late, she caught up to what came out of her mouth and a blush was now creeping up her neck.

It really didn’t help that the soldier now looked completely baffled and was just staring at her.  _Oh god, she must think I’m crazy_ , Anna thought to herself as she scrambled to find a way to back out of this conversation.  A rather one-sided conversation that now felt all too much like a similar encounter a year ago.  With someone very different.  Someone in whom she had trusted - way too easily as she now knew.

_Why am I feeling this way?  She’s just a girl.  A girl who somehow looks great and really, really gorgeous in a uniform.  Wait, what?_   She blinked hard to refocus only to realize the woman in question was a little paler and clearly uncomfortable with their situation.

“And…now I can tell you probably think I’m crazy.  I, uh, sorry for putting you on the spot.”  Desperate to avoid embarrassing herself further, Anna took a step forward and added quickly before her anxiety took over, “Just, forget this ever happened.  Um, please don’t tell my sister - I mean, the queen, uh…I gotta…I gotta go…I’m sorry…”

Hitching up her skirt, Anna turned and ran as fast as she could, tears stinging the corners of her eyes as emotions swirled within her.  _She’s not Hans_ , she reminded herself trying to calm down.  _She’s. Not. Hans.  So why…why do I feel this way?_

But just before she left the dock, the woman finally realized who she was speaking to.  “Your highness, wait!”

It was no use.  Anna was gone.

* * *

Later that evening…

“Princess Rapunzel, it’s an honor to have you back in Arendelle,” Elsa greeted warmly.

“Thank you so much for having us here,” Rapunzel gushed, barely remembering to curtsy.  She added a quick hug for Anna, who was distracted by the presence of _her_.

“This is my lady-in-waiting and best friend, Cassandra.”

Cassandra made eye contact with a very nervous and very pale Anna, gave a small bow and winked.

_Oh shit, she’s hot._

When Anna managed to tell Rapunzel what happened at the docks, she felt relieved.  When she told Elsa, she was in for the biggest surprise of the night.

“I don’t blame you.  I’ve never seen anyone make a uniform look so good.  Or you getting so excited over a girl like her,” Elsa smirked.

“I know-WAIT, WHAT?!”


End file.
